


Take It Out On Me

by A_M_Kelley



Category: The Chumscrubber (2005)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Domestic Violence, Drugs, Explicit Sexual Content, Face Slapping, Homophobic Language, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Pre-Movie, Random Song Challenge, Rough Sex, Song Inspired, Verbal/Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:38:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troy is in an abusive relationship and no one seems to even care or notice. It's up to Dean to inexplicably try and save the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the Random Song Challenge 2012.  
> The song is U.N.I.T.Y. by Queen Latifah.  
> 

"Troy," Dean said as he knocked on the door. There was no answer from the other side, so Dean knocked again after a pause. "Troy? Troy?"

He could hear music coming from inside and figured Troy was in there. Dean bit his lip and reached for the key above the light. He put the key into the lock and turned it clockwise. The door clicked open as Dean turned the knob and let himself in. He entered slowly and looked around.

Troy was curled up on his bed, the blankets curled around the edge of it, and crying. His face was in his hands and he was bare with the exception of his underwear. Dean could see bruises scattered along his chest and his breath caught.

"Troy?"

Troy raised his head out of his hands and slowly locked eyes with Dean. Dean's eyes grew wide. His face was soaked in tears, his lip was busted, and his right eye was puffy. The eye was colored black and blue and yellow, Dean's jaw dropped at the sight. Troy gave him a pitiful look and Dean approached the bed slowly. His weight settled on the edge, the urge to reach out and touch the battered body gnawing at him.

Dean stuck out a hand, then pulled back when Troy flinched away.

"What happened?" Dean asked concerned.

"Got in a fight," Troy mumbled out as quick as a breath.

"Did you tell your mom?"

"She got a good look at my face. Didn't even notice." His lip was still bleeding a little and he tongued at it.

Troy had brought his knees up under his chin and wrapped his arms around his legs securely. His gaze was fixed on the ground, his face erased of all emotion. Dean clenched his jaw and his stomach ached at Troy's appreance. He turned his head away and a small pile of clothes caught the corner of his eye. Dean saw Troy wear them earlier in the morning.

"Why'd you take your clothes off?" Dean asked curiously.

"Dirty. Got blood on them," Troy muttered.

"You're only bleeding from your lip," Dean observed.

"Do you see me right now?" Troy snapped suddenly. "I'm covered in bruises and you really wanna question me?"

"But that's why," Dean whispered without looking at Troy,"I just want to understand what happ--"

"Dean," Troy said firmly.

Dean shut his mouth. He felt terrible for second guessing his best friend, his only friend, and about the obvious distress and pain Troy was feeling at the moment.

"Sorry."

Dean was about to stand up and give Troy some space, when he felt arms go around his waist. Troy threw himself at Dean and clung to his body tightly, face buried in Dean's stomach. Troy's body trembled a little and Dean reached out a hand and pulled back a few times, not knowing how to comfort Troy.

He decided to place a caring hand on Troy's back and rubbed down to the small of his back then up again. The shaking stopped a little and Troy's grip loosened.

"We don't have to talk about it," Dean assured.

They stayed like that for awhile. Troy clutching to Dean's body and Dean trying his best to comfort a friend. Troy hiccuped a few times and sat back up, rubbing away stinging tears. He looked Dean in the eyes and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you," Troy whispered.

**************

Dean sat by himself at lunch. He didn't like to socialize and he couldn't tell you why. Troy was his only friend, but even then he sat alone. It was like their friendship was a secret or something. He knew Troy wasn't ashamed to be seen with him, but it still hurt his feelings a little.

He took a bite of his generic chicken patty and scanned the courtyard. Lee and Crystal sat together on one of the benches adjacent to his own about a few yards away. Waiting for Billy, Dean thought. And he wondered where Troy was, but immediately figured he was with Billy since he supplied the drug runners with pills. Chugging down juice to wash away the after taste, Dean watched Billy with Troy in tow.

Billy's hand was gripping Troy's skinny bicep tightly and practically dragging him along as if against his will. Troy had his head down and cemented his feet to the ground reluctantly. Billy stopped abruptly, causing Troy to stumble to a halt, and grabbed hold of both arms. Dean couldn't hear the words between them, but every so often Billy would point a finger in Troy's face as if to scare or intimidate him. And it worked. Troy bowed his head in submission and after Billy was finished, they walked over to Lee and Crystal.

As they all chatted, Troy looked over to where Dean usually sat and gave him a weird look. As if trying to say 'save me'. When Troy was acknowledged by one of them he'd snap his head over towards them and act like nothing was happening.

Dean watched them. None of them seemed to question or inquire about Troy's black eye or fat lip, which was odd. Did they not care? Or did they know something he didn't?

The tension between Billy and Troy was intense and it looked as though Troy was afraid of Billy. Like he had to watch what he said around him. Dean just wanted to go over there and say something, but he knew it wouldn't end well. Troy had his bowling bag with him, the one he loaded all the pills into, and dug around inside. He retrieved a bundle of pills that were securely wrapped up and tossed them to Billy. Billy held them to his chest and gave him a small wad of money, excusing Troy from his presence.

Troy made his way over to Dean and sat down across from him. He smiled weakly and eyed Dean's lunch.

"You want some?" Dean asked when he noticed Troy staring. He pushed his trey over, across the table.

"Thanks," Troy said meekly and picked at the remaining food.

They never did mind sharing food, because they were so close. Dean watched Troy scarf it down as if he hadn't eaten in days. Troy was acting weird, to say the least, and Dean was worried. This wasn't the first time Troy had acted like this and it probably wouldn't be the last. It stung to think that, but there wasn't much Dean could do without knowing for sure.

"I have some pills. I took them from the package," Troy stated lowly as if giving Dean an invitation.

"Right here?" Dean asked skeptically.

"The bathroom."

Troy stood up and Dean scrambled for his backpack to follow. Troy dumped the trey into one of the garbage cans and ducked out of the way if other students and avoided Billy and his gang on the way. Dean lagged behind Troy as they approached the boy's bathroom. They entered and went down to one of the small stalls and locked it.

Troy dug into his pocket and retrieved two yellow pills. He gave one to Dean and swallowed his in turn. Dean hesitantly placed it on his tongue, figuring he might as well, then swallowed. It took a few minutes, but they kicked in and their heads were spinning.

"Remind me to buy some of this from you."

Troy giggled but said nothing to Dean's words. He was leaned up against the stall door in a daze and the pain speckled across his body was almost non existent. He felt numb and safe and free.

"So what's the deal with you and Billy?" Dean asked curiously. "I mean, I saw the way he just dragged you along like a piec--"

"I don't want to talk about it," Troy said neutrally.

"You know you can trust me right? You're my best friend. I care about you, Troy." Dean's eyes were closed and he was propped up against the left side of the stall.

Troy lowered his eyes and traced Dean's body slowly. He wanted Dean. Right here, right now. In this bathroom stall at school, but didn't know why. To forget about something? To make his life seem better than it was? He pushed off of the door and placed a hand on Dean's chest. When Dean felt the contact he practically jumped out of his skin.

"Christ Troy!" Dean said with a weak laugh. "You gave me a heart attack."

Troy didn't say anything and his face didn't quirk into any readable emotion. Dean's smile faded and his eyebrows came together in confusion when Troy didn't say anything. He just stared at Dean, coming in close to brush his lips against Dean's cheek then planting one on his lips.

Dean's eyes flew open wide at the intrusion of personal space and the tongue sliding past his lips. He was trapped between the stall wall and Troy's body, both of Troy's hands planted firmly on either side of him. What the hell was he doing? Why was Troy kissing him?

Their lips and tongues did all the talking as Troy eased Dean's backpack down his shoulder, dropping to the floor with a thud. Troy's hands came to rest on Dean's chest, unbuttoning his shirt slowly, planting kisses down his neck and collarbone.

The mixture of arousal and the high of the pill made Dean hard. He's thought of doing this with Troy tons of times, but never actually believed Troy would be the one to initiate it.

Dean gasped when teeth latched onto skin and sucked, hard. His hips lurched forward, looking for friction and found a nervous palm against his crotch. Dean moaned at the contact. As much as his body loved the attention his mind had other ideas.

"Troy. Why are you doing this?" The words were strained and came out in pants. "Stop." Troy only responded with a sharp bite to his neck that pierced skin. "Fuck!" He hissed.

Dean pushed Troy off of him, causing Troy to slam back against the stall. Dean struggled with his shirt buttons as he hastily tried to cover himself up. When he tried and failed with a few buttons, he stopped and took a deep breath.

It was claustrophobic and Dean was too hot and bothered. Little droplets of blood appeared on his blue button up shirt and he looked at Troy with exasperated eyes. Coming down from his high a little, his heart was beating fast and his breathing was shallow. Troy just stood there, face heating with embarrassment as he realized what had happened.

"The fuck is wrong with you?" Dean asked flustered.

He grabbed his backpack from the ground and scrambled for the stall door, opening it and running away from the scene. Troy was left standing there, feeling ashamed and abandoned all at once.

"Troy," Billy called out tauntingly. "Having a chat with your boyfriend?"

Troy's heart stopped and his breath caught as he heard Billy stalk closer and closer. Each stall door was swung open and the taunts came invariably. Soon Billy would open the door to Troy's stall and Troy would have another bruise to add to his collection.

***************

After school Troy found himself at Dean's house, knocking on the door.

"Troy!" Allie said delighted when she opened the door. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm here to see Dean," he said softly, then added,"It's for school."

"Certainly. He's in his room." She smiled, moving out of the way to let Troy in and closed the door. She walked back into the kitchen to finish preparing her casserole.

Troy walked past Charlie, who played games in the living room, and walked up the stairs to Dean's room. The door was closed and he knocked lightly, barely tapping on it.

"Come in," he heard Dean call out.

Troy opened the door and crept in slowly. Dean was on his bed watching The Chumscrubber on television. The beginning monologue just ending. Dean looked over and frowned. They stared at eachother for a long minute, Troy standing motionless in the doorway.

"Billy hit me," Troy said defeated, his head to the ground. "I'm sorry. About earlier."

Dean sat up and concern etched across his features. Dean motioned for Troy to come over and sit down. He sat next to Troy and wrapped an arm around him. Dean cupped his face affectionately.

"It's alright. You're safe now," Dean assured and hugged Troy to his body. Dean wasn't sure what had happened and didn't know what had possessed Troy to jump him in the school bathroom, but something made him itch.

Troy was hiding things and Dean knew it, but something terrified Troy so much that he couldn't even tell his best friend. Dean was worried.


	2. Chapter 2

The next week when they went back to school Dean made it his life's mission to find out what was going between him and Billy and why Billy thought it was okay to beat Troy. Dean figured that at lunch time he'd confront Billy and ask him himself since Troy would rather not talk about it and it was probably best that he didn't. It seemed as though Troy was afraid of talking because if he did talk, Billy might mark him again.

Dean had no idea what he was going to do anyway when he confronted him. He could give the bully a piece of his mind but what use would that be? It would only get them both suspended and Billy was a stubborn bastard who didn't go down just from one fist fight. Troy had something Billy wanted and as long as Troy supplied him and his friends with pills, this would never stop, and even if Troy refused to get pills Billy would still make his life a living hell.

But there was something more to it than the pills. Billy was short tempered but Dean could tell it went deeper than defiance on Troy's part. There was something in the way Billy treated Troy that suggested something far more complex. Honestly, Dean wasn't sure why Billy would have motive to hurt Troy and he wracked his brain trying to figure anything out that gave the slightest clue to what was happening between them.

He had four periods to come up with a motive and a solution to the problem before lunchtime but it was difficult. Dean thought of the way Billy handled Troy like he was his personal property and how possessive he looked while doing it. Dean remembered how Troy had come onto him in the boy's bathroom and how Billy had seen Dean leave soon after.

And he wondered...

Had Billy gone into the bathroom after Dean left? But why would that make Billy want to hit Troy? Billy could care less about who he hung out with and it was Troy's right to take some pills for himself but something about that situation had bothered Billy. And then it dawned on Dean for the first time but it seemed so absurd that he didn't want to believe it at all. But it all made sense to Dean.

Billy was possessive, abusive, and jealous. The way Billy kept an eye on Troy or how Troy was put on such a short leash were undeniable traits of a controlling relationship. Dean wondered why he didn't see it before. If you looked past the possessive behavior you could tell that Billy and Troy's relationship was intimate and the tension was sexual to an extreme amount.

Last week had been Dean's fault. Troy was hurt because Dean had snuck off to the bathroom with him when he should've just convinced Troy to just sit there with him, out in the open where Billy could keep an eye on them. Disappearing had made things worse by letting Billy jump to conclusions but the truth was that Billy was right. He had every right to assume Troy was cheating on him but it didn't give him to right to beat a confession out of Troy.

It wasn't fair. How was Dean supposed to know that Billy was an obsessive and abusive boyfriend with jealousy issues. Troy never told him anything that would make him assume such a possibility. To think that Troy would be in a relationship with Billy was beyond Dean's comprehension and it made Dean wonder why or how that could even happen. He didn't even consider once that Billy might be gay or at least have homosexual tendencies.

It made Dean think of the all the horrible things Billy was capable of doing to Troy, thinking not only of what damage he could do with his hands but all the damage he could do in sexual places on Troy's body. Dean didn't want to think about that, he couldn't picture his best friend being raped by his supposed boyfriend. But it would explain why Troy had been rough and why he bit Dean so hard.

It was the only way Troy knew how to make love. That's not to say that what happened last week was "making love" but it was definitely leading up to it and it made Dean hate himself for rejecting Troy. Dean wanted Troy, but not like that. Not under these circumstances and not rough like Troy had been. It's hot to be rough once in awhile but it was all too much for that first encounter and after seeing Troy's body marked like that... Dean just wanted to kiss each bruise softly until they went away.

Troy was a good person and he deserved the best. He deserved to be the center of attention, being pampered, and loved. He didn't deserve to be hurt more than he already was. Billy gave Troy attention, sure, but it wasn't the kind that Dean would give or the kind that Troy's mother, Carrie, could give if she cared. Troy was too used to violence that he forgot all about love and it broke Dean's heart.

He thought of all the things that he'd do to Billy once he got his hands on him and yet he was at a loss for anything logical. Dean was fuming as he stalked down the hallways, reaching his locker in half the time it normally would've taken. He stopped in front of his locker and punched in the combination, clicking it open with an anger shaky hand.

Dean practically threw his History textbook into his locker and he closed it with a loud resounding slam. The more Dean thought about it the more his blood boiled, only seeing red as he turned around to stomp off to his next class with a huge storm cloud hanging over his head. Anyone he bumped into didn't have a chance to complain because Dean was already gone before they could see who did it.

But before he could scurry inside his next class he ran into Lee who wasn't as forgiving as the others he's ran into. To make matters worse Lee stood in front of him like a brick wall and wouldn't let him by until he made some sort of distasteful remark towards him. Dean was forced to stop and he gave Lee an expressionless stare like every other time they were face to face.

"Maybe you should watch where you're going next time," Dean said flatly, trying to make it seem like Lee's fault.

"Maybe you should take the dick out of your ass. Maybe that's why you keep running into people," Lee retorted cocky.

"If you have something to say then say it. If not, get out of my way," replied Dean coolly. He always kept a level head during confrontation and he wasn't about to let some mindless crony get to him.

"You're not very bright are you?" Lee asked with a scoff. "You obviously don't understand when someone's calling you a faggot, do you? I mean, you are a faggot right? After all, you did suck Troy off in the boy's bathroom."

"What, did Billy tell you that?" Dean asked with an amused smirk. "You honestly think Billy tells you the truth? Did he ever tell you about him and Troy?" Lee made a face that seemed to be a mixture of confusion and doubt but Dean got to him. "Last time I checked Billy was the one sucking off, not me."

"You're lying," Lee said disbelieving, wanting it to be far from the truth. But Lee knew it wasn't a lie, he knew all about Billy and Troy and he resented it. "Billy's not a fag. And even if he was he'd never be the one sucking off."

"Sounds like you know from personal experience," Dean smirked and when Lee faltered by looking away Dean came to a realization, smiling wider than before. "Wait a minute... You and Billy--"

"Shut up!" Lee bit out furiously as Dean struck a nerve.

"Or what?" Dean challenged carelessly. "You gonna sick Billy on me?"

"You're damn right I am!"

"Last time I checked you weren't Billy's bitch anymore. What makes you think he'll listen to you?"

"Fuck you!" Lee stammered hatefully, wanting to cry. "You.. You.. Faggot!"

"If I'm a faggot, so are you. And so is Billy," Dean said with a small smile. Lee wasn't such a hot shot anymore and Dean could care less about the threats he made. "I'm not scared of you or Billy. You can tell him all the things I said, because I know you will anyway. Just don't get your hopes up," Dean condescended as he patted Lee on the shoulder, walking past him to stand in the doorway of his classroom. "You're only convenient when it suits him."

Dean left without another word to be said and left Lee to run down the hall crying as he took his seat, acting as if that conversation never happened. He was impressed with himself to say the least, but Dean's small victory by getting to Lee wasn't anything to be proud of. Billy would come looking for him at lunchtime and he wouldn't be pretty.

But when lunchtime came around Dean was able to get his lunch, sit down, and eat all of it. There was no sign of Troy, Billy, or his cronies throughout his entire lunch and Dean wondered what Billy was planning. Dean knew Lee would tattle and he knew Billy wouldn't just forgive and forget. Billy didn't play that way. If Billy didn't make an appearance at lunch there was only one other option.

After school.

****************

Dean walked down the mostly empty halls with his backpack slung over a shoulder, taking in his surroundings. He had waited by his locker for awhile after school, not because he was afraid of Billy but because if something started Dean would rather there be no witnesses. He knew he'd be jumped today because Billy wasn't exactly a patient person.

He heard a noise come from around the corner at the end of the hall and he shrugged his backpack off of his shoulder, gripping the strap with both hands and ready to swing it. Dean held his breath as he tiptoed down the hall and when he reached the end he braced his back against the wall and waited for something. Anything.

When he saw someone round the corner he swung his backpack blindly, knocking the person off their feet to send them falling on the flat of their back. For a moment Dean panicked and thought he may have made a mistake but when the recoil of his backpack was over Dean saw Billy sprawled out on the ground glaring up at him.

Dean took a risk but luck had nothing to do with it. This hall was a blind spot and even though noise carried when it was empty, it was still susceptible to fights. Dean had to go down this hall everyday to get to the parking lot and he's seen Billy quite a few times, waiting to jump some poor kid that owed him. Billy was always predictable.

Billy scrambled to his feet and when he stepped out further Lee and Crystal came from around the corner with shocked expressions. There was a scowl on Billy's face and Crystal tried tending to him but he only pushed her away, intent on striking back at any moment. Dean still had his backpack in one hand, gripping it so tight that it almost hurt.

"You're gonna wish you hadn't done that," Billy threatened weakly but it wasn't an empty threat. Dean you better than that.

"What? Are you going to beat me too? Just like you beat Troy?" Dean asked, already knowing the answer. "You probably beat Lee too, don't you?"

Lee went pale and Crystal's mouth hung open at Dean's words, reacting as if it were the first time she heard such things. And maybe it was. Maybe Crystal hadn't known about it. Lee stepped out in front of Billy with what little courage he had and attempted to stand up for Billy even though it was useless.

"He never hit me!" Lee lied with a broken half sob.

"Shut up, Lee!" Billy yelled, shoving the redhead out of the way to step up close and personal to Dean. "He doesn't know shit!" He said addressing Crystal and Lee. "You don't know shit," he whispered viciously to Dean.

Billy was in his face now but Dean showed no signs of backing down or fear. Dean was dead set on giving Billy a piece of his mind because the abuse of Troy was something that shouldn't go unpunished. Billy liked the way brutality felt. This time he'll find out just how much it hurts to be on the receiving end of it.

"I've seen the bruises, Billy. You're not very good at hiding your handiwork and you're even more terrible at lying," Dean said emotionless. "Why Troy? Did you lose interest in Lee or were you just looking for someone who wouldn't fight back? Did you fuck Lee too?"

Billy said nothing as a balled up fist swung at Dean in blind rage and it happened so fast that Dean couldn't dodge in time. The fist connected with the side of Dean's face near his left eye and he stumbled backward, dropping his backpack as he clutched at the pain in his face. Dean recovered quickly before Billy could swing again and he retaliated with a punch of his own.

His knuckles impacted with Billy's nose and Dean swore he heard a cracking noise but he could've been mistaken. Billy could take a hit even if his nose was possibly broken from Dean's fist and he ended up tackling the slighter man to the ground with a feral grunt. A breath was knocked out of Dean as his back hit the ground with an uncomfortable thud.

Billy straddled Dean's lap and gripped him by his shirt collar, shaking him violently and banging Dean against the ground. They were grunting and grappling with eachother, Dean struggling more than Billy since he was pinned. Dean shifted and got his hand up to Billy's face and pushed him away by it, gaining some leverage as he lined up a punch. Dean's aim slipped a little but he still managed to strike Billy's cheek as he struggled above him.

"Billy get off of him!" Crystal called out from behind them with Lee standing close by doing nothing.

They didn't stop though. Billy pulled away from Dean a little, punching back and hitting Dean in the same spot as before. Dean's left eye ached and he he tried opening it wider to see better but it hurt every time he blinked and he could feel it swelling already. Dean knew he'd have a black eye but he continued to fight against Billy despite the pain. He'd suffer and struggle in the name of his best friend Troy Johnson because he had a point to prove.

Billy grabbed Dean's wrists and pinned them above his head to incapacitate the shorter boy, leaning down close to Dean. His nose was bleeding badly and his eyes were as red as the blood. Dean panted and tested Billy's hold on him but it seemed the fight was over with and that Billy had some last words for Dean before he let him go.

"You know what I'm going to do?" Billy asked rhetorically with a bloody sneer. "After I leave here I'm going straight to Troy's house and I'll take him somewhere far away so no one can hear his screams as I fuck him into next month." Billy was smiling like the monster he was and he got down closer to Dean trying to instill fear in him, adding in a harsh whisper, "And he'll love every minute of it."

Billy pushed away from Dean to stagger to his feet, stalking away from Dean with Lee and Crystal in tow as he wiped at his bloody nose. Dean tried to get up and chase after him but his body was stiff from the tackle and his back ached. He needed to get up and do something. Dean needed to go to the police but even if he did, what could they possibly do? Billy hadn't committed the crime, only said what he'd do. Billy could be bluffing but Dean knew better than that.

Dean rolled onto his side, coughing violently as he forced himself to his feet but even as he stood up he stumbled and his back slammed into the lockers, making it hurt more. He groaned at the impact and slid back down to the floor, knowing something was wrong but still kicking himself anyway. Dean yelled out in anger and pain as he just sat there and let Billy get away.

******************

Troy couldn't remember how he got here let alone know where here was but Billy had parked his car and slapped him across the face without warning. He recoiled from Billy, covering the warm patch of skin as it turned into a pink hand print. Troy stared wildly at Billy with teary eyes, frantically wondering why and what Billy was going to do to him.

It was getting dark outside and the outline of Billy in the driver's seat was slowly becoming a silhouette, making Troy even more frightened to see what would happen next. Billy's face was barely visible in the afternoon glow of the sunset, letting Troy make out the faintest of smirks on Billy's face. Nothing good ever proceeded Billy's smirk. Never. Troy knew what was going to happen to him but there was no way out of it.

"What did you tell him?" Billy demanded in a level tone.

"I don't know what you're--"

Another sharp slap to his face cut him off from finishing his sentence and he clutched at his cheek once again as if Billy hitting him was something new. But it wasn't. It was too familiar and Troy should always see it coming, but something inside him always hopes that Billy will change. But people like Billy never change.

"I know he knows and I know you fucked him in the bathroom last week," Billy accused with confidence.

"I didn't have sex with him, Billy--" Troy tried as innocently as he could muster but Billy raised his hand again, threatening to hit him. Troy cowered away, blocking his face but the slap didn't come. Not yet.

"Don't lie to me," Billy bit out, grabbing Troy by the shirt so he couldn't hide himself away from Billy anymore.

"Okay, okay!" Troy gushed as he put his hands up in surrender. "I came onto Dean. I touched and kissed him, but he pushed me away and left before I could do anything more. I swear it's the truth, Billy."

Billy seemed to consider Troy's words and smirked again, surprisingly believing Troy.

"I guess he knows you're used goods," Billy remarked with little concern about Troy's feelings. "He probably didn't want to fuck you because he thinks you're a loose whore. I don't blame him for thinking that. It's not exactly far from the truth."

Troy's face fell half believing the words because Billy had gotten so far under his skin that he had to believe him. His heart was falling hard and he was quietly crying in the dark with Billy's voice as the only thing that was real. Billy let go of his shirt with a rough shove, scoffing at Troy's silence and possibly shaking his head.

"Get in the back seat," Billy ordered in his normal voice and when Troy didn't move, or breathe for that matter, he said it more firmly. "Get in the back, Troy. I won't say it a third time!"

Troy bit his trembling lip and unbuckled his seatbelt, sniffling slightly as he climbed reluctantly into the back knowing that Billy would him follow in a second. He sat there, waiting in the dark space of the backseat. Troy knew very well what would come next, he was still healing from that last time.

Billy settled in the back next to Troy and when reached out to grope at Troy's clothes the other man began to tremble, crying more than he was before. Troy resisted for the first time, trying to get Billy's hands off of him and suddenly he was panicking and trying to come to a mutual agreement.

"Please, can we just... Let me give you a blow job tonight," Troy begged, hoping Billy would spare him for just one night. "I'll make it good for you."

"You're just saying that so I won't fuck you," Billy said, seeing through Troy like it was nothing.

"No! No, I want to. I wanna suck your cock," Troy pleaded as best as he could, reaching out for Billy's belt buckle. "I want you to make me gag on it, Billy." But even as he said these things his voice was failing him and his sobs were more visible.

"As much as I love the offer," Billy murmured into Troy's, "I don't want you sniveling all over my dick." Billy gripped Troy's hair and pull him back roughly, making Troy squeak slightly. "I'm going to fuck you... Whether you want it or not."

Soon Troy's clothes were being ripped off his body and he was fighting back with everything he had. Pleading, begging, kicking, and screaming but it was no use. Billy brought him here for a reason and Troy knew he couldn't be saved no matter how much he screamed.

Billy didn't even bother to prep Troy before shoving himself deep inside of Troy's tight passage. The initial breach shot a sharp impulse up Troy's spine and he screamed out in agony as Billy began to thrust roughly inside him. Troy reached out for anything he could get his hands on to grip the shit out of it. If Billy could see his face he'd see that it was twisted into fear, pain, and abandonment.

All Troy could think about as Billy fucked him within an inch of his life was Dean, wanting Dean to just find him and rescue him from this nightmare. He closed his eyes and tuned out the world around him as he felt his body go numb, the thrusting into his body becoming a dull ache but definitely not forgotten.

Billy was grunting as his hips stuttered in and out of Troy's no longer fighting body, wanting to reach his threshold but wanting Troy to know who he belonged to. He held Troy's legs up since he was compliant now and pounded harder into warm tightness but Troy wasn't making any sounds no matter how rough he was.

"Hey!" Billy called out to get Troy's attention. "Don't go off in some other world." Billy slapped Troy's face but not as hard as before, snapping Troy out of his daze. "You're here with me."

The pain and worry returned despite Troy's best efforts and he cried once again. His shame and hurt masked by the darkness that had consumed the whole truck as the evening progressed well into the night. Billy was making sounds above him like he was close to completion, but Troy didn't want to think of that.

All Troy could think about was Dean.


End file.
